Everyone Wants to Win, Right?
"Everyone Wants to Win, Right?" is the first episode of Survivor: Falkland Islands - One World. Story Introduction We’re in the South Atlantic in the hotly contested Falkland Islands, where twenty people are about the begin the journey of a lifetime. They come from different walks of life. Twenty people from around the world, forced to work together to create a new society while battling the elements and each other. They must learn to adapt or they’ll be voted out of the tribe. In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize. Thirty-nine days, twenty people, one Survivor. Day 1 Twenty strangers from around the world are gathered together on a beach in the Falkland Islands, where they are met by the sixfold host. The castaways are shocked by these twists. The castaways are also given their first challenge. Each of them is given a piece of paper to write down a suggestion for the tribe’s name. They will then vote on the suggestions, and whoever’s suggestion is chosen wins an advantage in their first reward challenge. Pretty quickly, Dohrito’s suggestion of Forklands becomes the tribe’s favoured suggestion. With the tribe name decided, the twenty castaways head off to their camp, where they will be spending the next 39 days. On the way, they all get to know each other a bit. Brian wants to start to get to know people quickly. Brian isn’t sure what name he’s going to go by. Initially he just asks everyone to call him Name, but this quickly becomes confusing, so when he gets talking with Cat he asks Cat to call him Josh. After talking to Cat he talks to Nick, and decides on Brian instead of Josh, which Nick is confused by. Meanwhile, Dohrito has hit the ground running, already cutting deals and making alliances. First, Dohrito talks to Louise, who is trying to stay low early, and he makes an alliance with her. He also makes small talk with Stick and makes another alliance. Dohrito decides that straight away he needs to pick somebody to target, and he doesn’t like Rafael much, so he decides that Rafael will be his first target. He brings in a few of the people he’s made alliances with and says that they should vote out Rafael at the first tribal council. Day 2 The weather overnight is very mild, but the Survivors aren’t used to having to rough it out even with good weather. For Jud, things are getting very difficult. Due to a combination of having to talk to nineteen different people and having to survive the elements, he decides that he has to quit the game. There are mixed reactions to this. Nick decides that he wants some more certainty in the gigantic tribe, so he goes for a walk with Numbers, Dohrito and Stick to make a core alliance with them. The four of them decides that in a tribe of nineteen they should be able to control things with just nine people, so they agree to bring Steve, Brian, Cat, Dexter and Orger into their alliance. Steve and Brian are happy to be brought into the alliance. Nobody in the alliance really likes talking to Dexter, so Dohrito decides to tell Dexter himself. Nick isn’t happy that Dexter’s in their alliance. Outside of this large alliance, people are finding it hard to get allies. People are starting to realize that Tony is inactive, so he’s one person they think of voting out. Nick decides to confront Brian about the different names that he has claimed to have, and Brian explains that Josh is his middle name and he wasn’t sure exactly which name he should go by on Survivor. Nico doesn’t feel like he knows anybody very well, but he’s starting to form stronger relationships with Adam and Abi. Adam decides to extend this alliance, but doesn’t think to ask people if they’d like to join the alliance first, which leads to a lot of confusion. Rafael decides he’s going to try to build his own alliance, so he starts by telling Dexter that they should work with Sheff. Dexter gathers the alliance and tells them what Raf did, and since Dohrito already wanted to vote Raf out anyway, they decide that they’ll target Raf first instead of Tony. Dexter tries to defend Raf and say they should vote out the inactives first, but the alliance just get annoyed by it. Day 3 The first challenge for the Forklands tribe is a quiz on the history of the franchise. The first five people to finish the quiz with all answers correct wins immunity and is safe at the first tribal council of the season. In addition, the very first person to finish the quiz wins a special advantage which will be revealed after the challenge. Due to Dohrito’s name for the tribe being chosen, he gets a head start on the puzzle. In spite of this, he fails at the challenge, which is won by Numbers. Nick, Nico, Brian and Orger all also win immunity. After the challenge, the advantage that Numbers has won is revealed. He will go to Exile Island, missing tribal council entirely, and he will get to choose how the other eighteen castaways will be divided into tribes. He leaves for Exile Island while the other eighteen return to camp to prepare for their first tribal council. Upon returning to camp, the alliance of nine, now reduced to eight out of eighteen votes, try to rally as many people as they can to vote for Rafael instead of Tony. Nico is reluctant to vote for Rafael because he was hoping to bring Rafael into his alliance with Abi and Adam. Meanwhile, the larger alliance start to make fake deals with other people to convince them it’s the best plan to vote for Raf instead of Tony. Nico starts to realize that the majority of people are going to be voting for Rafael instead of Tony, so he’s conflicted about who he’ll vote for. At tribal council, most people are just happy that it’s not going to be them voted out, so they’re fine to vote out Raf. However, Louise and Adam are never informed that Raf is the target, so both of them end up voting for Tony, who also self-votes. Nico decides to stick with the majority and vote for Raf, so he’s voted out 14-4. Voting Confessionals Trivia *Nick had the most confessionals this episode with 8. **Sheff, Adam, Noah, Tony, Rafael and Jud all got 0 confessionals. Category:SRorgs: Falkland Islands episodes